Fate requiem
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: Freinds must survive the 5th annual Holy Grail War in order to prevent a wish that could indanger the multiverse itself. (Special thanks to Sonicfan0987 for the permission,of his Oc. Warning: this will be a multi crossover that has mild language and blood, I do not own anything accept my Oc shadowstar)
1. Intro 1: I ask are you my master?

As the rain falls outside of the building known as ponyvile librairy, two ponies lay in bed snuggling with one another. Little did the two know, they were being watched from a distance.

A figure stood on a roof top and observed the two, cloaked by the nights dark embrace. "So he is going to be one of the masters this war?". Another figure appeared right next to him, he was a unicorn stallion that wore a samurai attire and had black hair. "Yes master, he is, yet not even he, himself, realizes it" The figure said, answering his master's question.

"... Kill him, we'll thin out the competition for the Grail by doing so, plus he hasn't Summoned his servant yet so we have the advantage, but be careful. though he is a pony like the rest of the creatures of this world, it worries me that I feel a chaotic presence emitting from him. Am I clear... Assasin?". Assasin noded to his master, "Crystal... Dear Master" he said, he then jumped down to ground level and slowly walked towards the front door.

he effortlessly unlocked the entrance with his kitana by slashing at the lock silently and slipped in. 'Hmm, this seems to be a library of some sort... And that dragon will be a problem, but if I kill him, that might raise suspicion of the residence of the town' assasin thought as he took out a white cloth with a certain powder covering it, 'im going to have to sedate him in a non-lethal manner' the well dressed samurai intruder thought.

He loomed over the sleeping dragon, Assasin then grabbed him with his magic and covered the cloth over his mouth so he couldn't scream. After a few seconds of muffling, the powder's effects took action and made him pass out, Assasin then picked up the dragon and placed him his bed to make it look like he was sleeping, and that nothing happend.

He then turned to see a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. He grinned and went toward the path to his target.

As he sneaked into the room he saw the two ponies in the bed, 'time to say goodnight... permanently' he thought as he drew a curved knife.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Rage felt uneased, like somthing bad was going to happen. he then felt somthing inside him scream at him, 'Wake up or your gonna die!' It said.

his eyes shot open to see a black figure looming over him and Twilight, the figure realized his cover had been blown and tried to stab downward at him before Rage could do anything. Rage shoved Twilight off the bed to get her out of the line of fire and then telepoted himself out of the way. "Ow! Rage, what was that fo-" Twilight froze in shock and fear as she saw the stallion with his knife drawn.

"Who are you!?" Rage said in anger, due to the fact that this colt tried to kill him and Twilight, "my name is none of your concern, Burnning rage, but what dose matter is that you must Die!" Assasin yelled as he drew his sword and charged at his target, Rage dodged each swipe but the attacks were getting quicker and starting to graze him. 'How can he be so fast!?' He thought, Twilight picked up a bunch of books with her magic and started to launch them at Rage's attacker.

Assasin saw the books and started to dodge them with ease, "sorry ma'am, but i can't have you interfering" he said. _*swallow strike*, _the books were then cut out of the air by an unknown presence of multiple quick sword strikes.

Twilight was shocked by this, before she could do anything else, Assasin charged her then kicked her off the railing of the second floor which then had her falling to the first floor.

"Twilight! -Augh!" Before Rage could recompose his focus, he felt a sharp pain in his back, he looked to see that one of the previous sword strikes from before had cut him badly, blood pored on to the floor, he collapsed. 'Why aren't I healing!?' he thought, it was like a magical precence from the strike was preventing his quick recovery abilities.

He looked up to see the assailan walking twoard him, ready to deliver the final strike. 'You must summon' another voice in his head said, 'What?' He thought while in pain, 'You must summon or die! Summon... Your... SERVANT!' It yelled in his mind. He then felt a strange precence, he then felt another being take aholed of his control over his body.

He stood up, he didn't know what he was doing It was almost like he wasnt in control of his own body, his blood shifted across the floor and formed a sort of summoning circle. He then extended his hoof. Assasin was shocked and surprised by the fact that he could still move after an attack like that. Rage then heard himself say a chant, with his voice sustaining an echo belonging to another.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
Let White be the color I pay tribute to.  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

**Let it be declared now;  
your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.  
Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.**

**An oath shall be sworn here.  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.**

**From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,  
come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As this happened, The circle glowed a with a holy light with a mistical shape of a sword hilt forming in the middle. Blinding everyone in the room. Assasin then saw what was happening and jumped out the window to escape.

Rage was blinded by the light. Once it dimmed down he saw smoke emitting from his circle, he could see a figure but couldnt yet identify it.

once the smoke cleared, Rage was in awe. He saw a young mare, with a blond main and white coat, standing there. She had her hair in a bun and also wore a blue and white dress that had gold on the edges. But what made him stare in awe was the fact that she was an Alicorn.

She turned and looked at him and spoke, "In the name of the seventh Heaven, I answer thou summonings, as the class Saber I ask... Are you my master?"

**A/N Ohhh yeah, now that's how i like to start a story, next time we will have the intro of Shadowstar and Lancer for this story. I send my greatest thanks to Sonicfan0987 For allowing me to use his Oc Burning Rage/Rage the hedgehog for this story. I hope you like the idea of a Fate/ stay night crossover, sonicfan, because we going into the Grail wars ㈳6, PM me if you want to know more about the Fate series or if you have any story ideas, Ok? I'll see you all next chapter, at Godspeed!**


	2. Masters and servants

**A/N now it's time to introduce the Masters and servants, I hope you enjoy :)**

Shadowstar held a bag of ingredients as he walked toward the alter in the center of the ruins of a church somewhere in the middle of the everfree forest. He took out a broken half of a spear of some sort out of the bag. He walked to the alter and placed object gently on it.

He then brings out some chalk and started to draw a summoning circle around the alter. It's whit pigment glowing in the moonlight. As he dose this he has a flash back. Of when he was still younger and still living with sonic.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Shadowstar: hey Nissan, what's this.

Sonic: huh? oh that! That's a book that explains the Holy Grail war, but it's only a fairy tale though, heh, who would of thought magic would really exist.

Shadow: says the guy who said he was sucked into his Arabian nights book.

Sonic: *sweatdrops* i thought we agreed to never speak of that again.

Shadowstar: ok, anywho... I'm gonna go read it ok

Sonic: sure... Non of that's real anyway so knock yourself out

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Shadowstar chuckled at this thought. "Not real my ass" he said, as he looked at the mark on the back of his hand. Once he finished the circle, he ran back to the front of the alter and faced it. He puts out both of his hands and begins to chant. His voice overlapping the voice of another in the process.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.  
Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let the Knights of Fianna be the ancestors. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom.  
– I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!  
– An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! – From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The spear glowed a bright red with each word, until the entire circle exploded with a light that can be even seen from Cantrolot.

as the light dimmed down, a human was seen in the center of the circle, where the alter used to be. he had black spiked hair and sleeveless dark emerald armor. His Amor's shoulder pads were ebony black. The young man kneeled there there for a moment before standing up and looking at the hedgehog. "As the one summoned in the name of the knight's honor I ask you, are you the one who has call for my aid?... Master?"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Rage still stood there, stunned at two things. One was the presence that possessed him. Two being the fact of a blond Alicorn standing in twilight's house.

"I ask again, and I demand a response, Are you my master?" The young mare asked. Rage nodded without thinking, "I see" the mare said. "You must be unaware of the current events, and unaware of how you came to summoning me for the war" The mare assumed, yet again Rage nods in response.

twilight made it back up the stairs, "Rage! Are you allr-" she stoped in mid sentence when she saw the uknown Alicorn. "Umm... Rage? Who is this?" Twilight asked. The blond Alicorn relized something,"oh my, my apologies go the lack of introduction, my name is Arturia pendragon, but you may call me by my class, Saber" she said bowing.

Rage was shocked when she said her name,"Arturia 'Pendragon', you mean as in king aurther, the king aurther... wait, aren't you supposed to be a boy?" He asked. Saber grided her teeth and a red vine poped onto her head,"For the love of the Grail itself... **Why is everyone mistaking me for a Boy!**" She yelled in the royal Cantrolot voice. Both twilight and Rage covered there ears with their hooves. Saber bilked in realization of how high her voice got,"oh my, that's never happend before" she said.

Twilight looked at rage, "She must have been something else before becoming an alicorn" she stated. Rage nodded in agreement, he then turned to Saber and spoke, "So... Saber, what is this 'War' you mentioned?".

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As Luna stood on the balcony of the Castle, she looked up at her beutaful midnight sky.

She then sighs "I know your there... Black night... Or should I say, Berserker" she then turns to see a Pony in pitch black knight armor, his eyes glowed scarlet through the helmets visor. "I've arrived to tell you that the war has started, master Luna" he said as he bowed. Luna giggled, "I know, I saw the light of the final summon A while ago, and please, berserker, just call me Luna" She said. She then turned back to the sky and continued talking, "i hope you enjoyed your stay for the past couple of months". Beserker nodded, "yes, I have, I'm still quite amazed on how you managed to summon me so early, but to Give justification, you did do it by accident" He said.

"Yeah, who knew that thy can sommon a servant while under the threat of an Ursa Major" Luna giggled playfully. Beserker chuckled, "yes indeed, Luna... , are you alright?" He asked as he saw Luna's eyes water. "It's nothing... I just... After being in the night sky for a Thousand years, I never thought anyone would accept me, but thou proved me wrong" She smiled at him. She then pulled him into a gentle, yet firm, hug.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As Fluttershy tends to her animals, she felt like she was being watched, she then gently smiled. "Caster, there's no need to be hiding, my animals wont hurt you" she said in a calm motherly tone. From the shadows a little alicorn filly walked out, she had a light purple coat and a long dark violet mane, she had a Butterfly hairpin in her mane and wore two pink bracers on her front hooves. She also carried a scarlet red grimore.

Her blue saphire eyes were looking at Fluttershy with worry. "A-are you sure that its safe Fluttershy-Sempei?" The filly asked timidly. Fluttershy smiled and walked Up to the little filly, she then put a wing around her. "I'm sure, now,here, take these carrots and go feed angle, he won't hurt you, hehehe, actually, he seems more tame around you than me" the butter-creamed Pegasus giggled as she handed caster a basket of carrots. Caster smiled at her master's encouraging words, "ok, master, I'll do it" she said with confidence as she grabed the bag and trotted off to Angel's living quarters. Fluttershy called out to the filly, "oh! but don't take to long, you have school tomorrow!".

To be continued...

**A/N I hope you enjoyed, also if your wondering where archer and Gilgamesh are, no need to worry, they'll be revealed along with archer's master in due time. Plus, I made my own Caster class, and don't you hardcore Fate fans start b*tching about how caster is a child in this one. if Gilgamesh is aloud to rip out a little girl's heart, then caster is aloud to be any age she damn pleases. Ill see you guys in the next chapter, At Godspeed!**


End file.
